


Ship in a Bottle

by Peregrine_Lost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine_Lost/pseuds/Peregrine_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musing on small glass bottles and the nature of a fallen angel's soul. Post-8x23 Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship in a Bottle

little ship in a bottle  
what course is there for you  
canvas still unfurled  
waiting for forever though  
the wind abandoned you  
  
all your stars are fallen  
and madness took the crew  
yet time keeps ticking eager  
the world keeps chasing on  
till silence claims the captain  
till rot consumes the mast  
  
a boat that rides no ocean  
is a bird that has no wings  
waves that turn to desert  
as feathers become ash    
keep falling down to nowhere  
never sinking though you crash  
  
just a ship inside a bottle  
you have become at last  
a relic on a shelf  
what remains for a vessel  
whose sailing days are past?


End file.
